One night
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Leon and Helena have some drinks and get to know each other. Resident evil belongs to CAPCOM.


Authors note ; This story takes place in the spot before they get on the plane to China, but after escaping the campus.

Inspired by Everbody talks by The neon trees. For some reason they remind me of Leon,

P.O.V Helena.

THANKS FOR READING, DEDICATED TO MADGORMLEY!

* * *

" You know you're such a mystery. " I sighed placing down the glass, the remnants of the ice clinking around in the tiny bit of wine that was left.

" You're pretty mysterious yourself Miss Harper. " He grinned, placing down his own glass of brandy. I snorted. Mysterious? Not if you can read the book. But then again, who doesn't have the skeletons in their closet?

" So you protected the presidents daughter from...some Spanish cult? "

" Yes. "

" And then she asked you out..and you declined..right? " Was I really so curious to know if he declined a date from the president's daughter?

" Correct. " He picked up his glass again, sipping idly from it as another one of the loud mouth drunks exited the bar.

" Alright...why? " He look puzzled for a minute before placing his glass down and sitting straight up in his seat.

"Well, for one she's the presidents daughter. I'm pretty sure it's illegal, not to mention..her father. Two, she's pretty young..." He trailed off.

" And..? "

"And three..she's not my type. "

"Not your type? " I perked a brow, taking another sip of my wine. I wasn't really much of a drinker in my younger years..it was more socially. The few...very few dates I had been on were in bars and never ended well. It was a bad habbit of putting ice in my wine that did turn some people off. I guess I just like to dilute the drink.

" Nope. "

" Specify, Mr. Kennedy..what you're .._type_ is? "

" Well.." He shifted again placing down the empty glass before signaling to the bar tender to fetch him another one. " Let's just say..I tend to want a woman who could take care of herself. Not saying..Ashley can't...she just needed more help than I thought. Not to mention..I prefer brunettes if you would really like to know. "

My face flushed a bit, the wine wasn't helping me in fact making me more couragous. I barely knew this man but I seem to be drawn to him. The day after tomorrow we were boarding the plane for China.

"Is there a reason your cheeks are so read..Helena? "

They deepend with the way his deep voice spoke my name..it awakened something inside of me that tingled and made my heart thump.

" No, I think you're foolish for not taking up the offer. Could have had a great date. " I snickered teasingly.

"Oh yes...because all I want to hear on a date is LEON, HELP! " He did a mocking female voice and it made me laugh. The bar tender brought him over another brandy, it was his fourth tonight. I was on my third glass of wine and decided to turn up the heat a bit.

" Well Mr Kennedy, I say we finish these drinks, stop at the local package store and play a little game of 'I've never'. "

He looked a bit taken back before gulping down the rest of his drink, he slammed the glass onto the counter before standing and reaching over for my hand.

" Sure thing, sounds like a plan. You may need to refresh my memory on I've never though..haven't played that since college. "

"Of course old man. " We headed outside. The weather was warm with a slight breeze. The night enraptured me and it reminded me of a distant someone..we began our walk down to the package store, the hotel we were staying out wasn't too far away from it and driving was out of the picture now that we were both a little tipsy. The walk was brisk, and we didn't talk much only commenting on the weather and how many people we saw out that night..people at the bar. After purchasing ourselves a bottle of flavored smirnoff vodka we headed back to the hotel and up to our room on the 6th floor. Leon stumbled trying to use the keycard to unlock the door, I snickered at him before we entered both tripping a bit. I shifted out of the room to get changed into a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top, leon found himself a pair of sweat pants and decided that taking his shirt of was a good idea. After we changed we both sat on the floor in front of the tv in the "living room" part of the suite. He sat legs stretched out and I sat indian style the bottle of vodka still in it's paper bag in between us. We stared at each other for a moment before he pulled the glass bottle out and pulled off the wrapper before uncorking it. The vodka made a loud pop as the cork was tossed carelessly somewhere behind him and he poured out a shot in each of the new shot glasses he bought at the package store. I felt my heart thumping harder in my chest..I was nervous.

" Who's first then, m'lady? " he grinned at me, dirty blonde hair covering those eyes..his face rugged with years and unshaven.

"I'll go. " I picked up my shot glass holding it a few inches away from my face.

"I've never..slept with someone in a bathroom. " I paused after stating it, Leon looked at me his own shot glass raised before he knocked it back quickly..I followed.

" Oooo..you slept with someone in a bathroom? " he said before pouring both of us new shots.

"...It was a long time ago. " I muttered before he chuckled.

" Right, right. Hm.." He sat thinking for a moment before lifting his glass up, I followed suite.

" I've never...kissed a member of the same sex. "

We both stared at each other for a moment..both of us waiting for the other to make the first move and down the glass but neither of us did. I briefly smiled and thought to myself. ' well, he's not gay. ' He spoke first to break the silence.

" Guess you never kissed a girl? "

" I guess you never kissed a boy? "

He chuckled.

" Men aren't really type Miss Harper, goes back to the previous conversation we had. "

"Ahh I see, so blondes aren't either, what about red heads? " The more booze the more curious.

"Not really. I dated a red head once back when I was still in the police academy. She was pretty but ended up being a psycho. "

"An overly attached type or..slit your throat type?"

"Just overly attached." He place down the shot glass before continuing. "She always called me and wanted to know where I was and who I was hanging out with..wasn't really my thing. Didn't need another mother so I broke it off..she kept trying for a few weeks to see me or call me and then gave up."

"What happened to her after that?" I titled my head slightly, placing down my glass as well. Funny how a silly drinking game could become so serious in less than a second.

"I heard from a mutual friend that she stayed single for a while but she dated this one guy and got married. Glad she got over me though. "

I nodded.

"Your turn, sweetheart. " He lifted the shot again and I followed.

"I've never..." I racked my brain for something interesting. Leon waited for me to continue glancing at me from through the shot glass.

"I've never...kissed someone on a first date."

He pulled the shot glass down, his blue eyes peering over the tiny rim watching me intently and curiously. I smirked before setting down my glass..he on the other hand knocked his shot back.

"Oh so Mr. Kennedy has kissed on the first date? "

"I'll never tell. "

" But now you have my curiosity piqued sir." I placed my shot on the floor.

He sighed before running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He looked away towards the kitchen area before he looked back to me.

"What can I say, she looked kissable and it was the first date so I gave her smooch at the end of the date and it ended up with her going to my apartment. " He grumbled a little bit towards the end. I was a bit shocked he told me, then again, alcohol is a very good truth serum.

"Well. " I coughed, attempting to change the subject. My face was as red as an apple and it was hot.

"What about you?"

"I've never kissed on a first date. Second maybe..then again I haven't really had a lot of dates." My eyes glanced to the side, ashamed. BAD BOOZE BAD! I scolded myself inwardly.

"Oh really? Not a lot of dates you say? I find that hard to believe."

I could feel his gaze right at me, intense, demanding..curious. I sighed before continuing, looking back at him.

"Yes, I haven't had a lot of dates, then again, I don't really associate with a lot of people."

He blinked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm really surprised because you're gorgeous."

My face just went flying off the richtor scale and flew into space somewhere to float amongst the stars and out of Leon's curious..intense gaze.

"...Thank you." I shly tried to make an attempt to hide my red face with my hair but it failed instead he leaned across the vodka and pushed a few locks of my hair out of my face.

"No need to thank me for the truth." I looked back to him, his eyes were radiating warmth..it was so strange.

"..Well it's polite that when someone gives you a compliment you thank them.."

He smirked.

"This is a first date..is it not?"

I blinked and immediately caught his eyes with my own. A first date? What?

"I thought we were just.."

"Friends going to the bar and hanging out? Well..I may regret this in the morning but I don't think I will.."

And with that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I never spoke of the one night of passion that Leon and I had that night and it didn't happen again. The day after that we hopped aboard the plane to China and the story unfolded in front of us. We were partners and still are to this day but I will never forget that night.

* * *

End.


End file.
